Un dernier face à face
by Zafyra's
Summary: Alors que Kagami profite une dernière fois du gymnase de Seirin, un certain basketteur vient l'interrompre.


Le sang battait à ses tempes, en résonnance avec le ballon entre sa main et le sol du gymnase. Allez, encore une fois.

Se pencher, fléchir les jambes. Bondir en avant, contourner un adversaire imaginaire, pivoter pour éviter une main voleuse, pirouetter encore pour se retrouver sous le panier. Dunker enfin avec toute la force nécessaire.

Le ballon passa le filet avec un chuintement feutré, avant d'atterrir en un bruit sourd sur le revêtement, suivi de plusieurs bonds.

Kagami lâcha l'arceau pour atterrir souplement sous le panier. Récupérant le ballon, il essuya machinalement la sueur de son front.

Maintenant que son corps était échauffé, il sentait la tension dans ses muscles prêts à détendre à la moindre sollicitation. Il sentait l'énergie folle parcourir son corps, la chaleur irradier de sa peau. Le sang battait à ses tempes tandis que son souffle était profond, régulier.

Il savoura la sensation de ne faire qu'un avec chaque partie de son corps, toutes en éveil. Comme toujours, c'était le pied. Peut-être le meilleur état qui puisse être.

Il allait enfin pouvoir commencer son entrainement.

Le mouvement à la porte attira son attention avant même que la voix ne retentisse.

\- Hey, Kagami, fit la voix trainante si caractéristique

Aomine se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'air ennuyé.

\- Aomine. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Tetsu m'a demandé de venir. Je n'avais rien de mieux à faire alors… Il se cache où ?

Kagami lui jeta un regard étonné.

\- Il ne t'a pas dit ? Il est cloitré chez lui depuis deux jours. Pharyngite apparemment.

-Pharyn-quoi ?

-Pharyngite. Une inflammation du pharynx.

C'était tout ce qu'il savait.

\- Ouais, il est malade quoi. Oh, ce petit con s'est encore foutu de ma gueule putain.

Kagami nota le parcours du regard bleu sur le sol du gymnase, poussiéreux et orné de quelques feuilles.

\- Vous êtes trop pauvres pour une équipe de balayage ou quoi ?

\- La ferme, c'est les vacances connard. T'as qu'à rentrer chez toi si ça te gêne tant.

Bon sang pour qui il se prenait celui là ? Il débarquait comme une fleur et il gênait sa toute dernière séance d'entrainement à Seirin ?

Le brun ignora sa réflexion et rentra un peu dans la salle, jouant distraitement avec un ballon ramassé parmi tous ceux qui jonchaient le sol. Il tournait le dos à Kagami lorsqu'il demanda d'une voix faussement détachée.

\- Kuroko m'a dit… que tu partais aux US ?

Il ravala son agacement.

\- Ouais. Ma coach là-bas m'a trouvé une place dans un lycée avec une bonne équipe. C'est un sacré plus pour les universités après…

Aomine pivota si vite qu'il faillit manquer le ballon propulsé vers lui. C'était lui ou l'autre basketteur souriait ? Ah non. Ce rictus. Putain, il se foutait de sa gueule !

\- Parce que tu crois que tu as le niveau Bakagami ? Kuroko ne sera pas là pour te sauver les fesses là-bas.

Il serra les dents et se concentra de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se jeter sur l'enculé de première.

\- Je te mets au défi de me battre alors, poursuivit le brun d'une voix étonnamment plus sérieuse. Peut-être qu'une dernière fois, tu auras plus de chance que toutes les autres ?

Kagami ne put retenir un sourire carnassier. Ça, il pouvait y répondre. Il projeta le ballon vers le brun.

\- C'est pas une question de chance. Viens par là, je te prends quand tu veux !

L'interrupteur enfoncé, il n'en fallait pas plus pour que les fauves s'élancent.

Aomine partit au quart de tour en direction du panier, évitant souplement Kagami qui avait réagi une demi-seconde trop tard. Mais c'était sans compter l'accélération qu'il avait récemment acquise. Il se jeta sous le panier, et arrêta in extremis la main prête à dunker. Le ballon fut projeté dans les airs, les compteurs remis à zéro pour la première fois d'une longue série.

Il n'y avait pas de balle perdue. A peine atterri qu'il repartait de nouveau, épaule contre épaule avec Aomine. Jeu de force sur le terrain, la balle ne fit qu'un rebond avant d'être saisie de nouveau. Par Kagami, dont le cœur menaçait de lâcher devant la montée trop vive d'adrénaline. Il se laissa emporter par celle-ci et prit un appui prononcé en direction du panier adverse avant de sauter. S'envoler. Dans un météore Jam qui aurait fait plaisir à Alex, la balle partit traverser le terrain. Et le panier.

Aomine éclata de rire à côté de lui.

\- Pas trop mal Bakagami ! Mais tu ne devrais pas te reposer sur tes bons de taré. Je doute que ça impressionne ces géants d'américains. Et attends un peu que je sois échauffé.

\- Ah ! Te cherche pas t'excuses. Tu veux juste pas avouer que je suis devenu meilleur que toi.

\- Rêve pas. Le seul qui puisse me battre c'est, hey du con ! Attend un peu que je te mette la pâtée !

Ils partirent en une course-poursuite qui dura une bonne partie de l'après midi. Kagami en oublia même de compter le nombre de points. Y avait pas à dire, les un-contre-un contre Aomine, c'était le pied. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à cet enfoiré.

\- T'as intérêt à tous les buter, lança la voix du brun, allongé à côté de lui sur l'estrade du gymnase.

\- Pas de soucis pour ça, rétorqua Kagami, le sourire aux lèvres. Maintenant que je me suis fait la Génération Miracle !

\- Tu t'es fait ? Prend pas trop la grosse tête du con. Enfin, de toute façon je te la remettrai à l'endroit quand je débarquerai.

-Hn ?

\- Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser t'amuser tout seul ? Dès que je boucle mon lycée, je fais ma valise pour les US. Les amerloques n'ont qu'à bien se tenir.

Kagami partit dans un rire franc.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça.

* * *

Et c'était le 3e Défi, avec pour contraintes

1000 mots dont: Interrupteur Pharynx Valise Balayage Géant e

Thème : « Me défies-tu ?».

N'hésitez pas à allez voir la version de Taahoma "C'est moi la plus mignonne" ( /s/12848332/1/) écrite sur le jeu Mystic Messenger.

Sur ce, j'espère que ça vous a plû, et à la prochaine!


End file.
